ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Armed Gears
There is no "armored gears," as the picture shows, it's "Armed Gears." The content of this article should be merged with Armed Gears page. --Melios 04:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) any 1 know the HP of this guy ? Any ideas for party make ups? Lots of BLMs? Also, wouldn't kiting it around a smaller room make the battle harder, since everyone would get hit by AoE rail cannon? First time we tried this, it took forever to fight, and the second battle my LS did didn't take as long, but it was still a hard battle that took a bit. --Sabishii 18:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Special triggers for the -def? I have fought this annoyance twice now. The first time, it seemed to follow the description in the article. However, we just fought it again and its defense never went down. It did lose a gear at 49% and another at 24%, however magic damage was still totally dependant on the active enspell and neither physical nor magic damage seemed to increase. Could there be a special trigger for its defense to decrease? Or is it simply a glitch? The only odd thing that happened is it went unclaimed a few times between spells/attacks. Maybe a set amount of damage must be done to it and the counter reset upon going unclaimed, altough it seems rather unlikely. Any leads/similar experiences? Alrehn 04:09, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Our's lost it's magic defense around 55%... don't believe it had lost a gear. We were sitting not nuking for 20 minutes while it didnt cast an enspell until someone said w/e and nuked. No clue why. Trick to defeating this ? Ive fought this NM twice now, once i solo kited it on RDM/NIN for roughly 4.5hs killing it with bio/poison and occasional T3s when i had the MP. Once it lost its first gear it completely stopped using enspells and just meleed me, resisting nukes completely. Thats what caused the fight to be so drawn out. Second time i had a blm friend with me, and it kept on using enspells until about 8%, then randomly stopped. Fight took about 2hs. Now this makes me wonder what triggers it to stop using enspells. Im 0/2 on the feet now and im really starting to give up seeing as how much of an annoyance this mosnter is. So is there anything im missing to speed this up ? Kifimbo solo Since someone removed it before (by User:Gaea) , i'll explain it. poison and bio give 0 tp. yes, bio normally gives tp, but it will always hit for 0 on armed gears (even on light form, or once only 1 gear is left). i can't say about bio3, but bio2 will, even with pluto's staff. even if it does get tp restoral doesn't negate "hours of work". it heals 3-4k hp. bio2+poison2 does 16 damage/3 secs. that's 320/min. therefore restoral heals about 10~15 minutes of dot damage. kiting it around the 4 teleporters works well, to slow down enough to safely kite it without +movespeed, and still cast dots even when it's not stopping to cast spells. i've personally sorod it twice. the first time took 3:45, using purely dots (which indicates aprox 65~70k hp. it used no restorals, and cured itself with 1-2 cure4s, 3 cure1s, a single regen. 3:45 would be 72k dmg from pure dots, stoneskin could very well have absorbed 2-5k damage). it used a grand total of 0 tp moves. the second fight took about 3 hours, using dots+nukes (as well as maybe 1-2k damage from weaponskills, from the people that were buying the drops, nothing significant). this fight it used 1-2 restorals, atleast 5-10 cure4s, and some other lesser cures, that i don't remember. if anyone wants further proof: i289.photobucket.com/albums/ll220/ffxiRog/armedgearssoro.jpg -- 07:31, 15 August 2008 (UTC) SE changes? I had heard somewhere that SE changed some ZNMs in the Sept. update by giving them somewhat of a rage timer because of people soloing them. Has this been verified? It wasn't done to all I believe but targeted the ones people were soloing because it defeated the purpose of SE reducing their ??? repop to 3mins. Example wise if an ls of 18 people went to do Armed Gears but there was a single Rdm soloing they would have to wait the 2-3hrs just for him/her to finish. The 3min ??? repop was in response to players saying the normal 15mins for most ??? was unecessary. FFXI-Revenant 20:30, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :It rages after an hour. although it's still soloable, it takes 5-6+ hours, compared to the 2-4 it used to take. It took me 4.5 hours, with another rdm/blm using ES poison2 (as well as spamming poison between ES). -- 05:18, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Easily beaten by a 75PLD/NIN 75BLM/RDM 54RDM/BLM and 64BRD/WHM using Kite-Nuke strat. PLD kited while the BLM nuked, then rested MP, and repeated till dead, RDM and BRD used Refresh and ballad. Stopped using Enspells after about 2 hours, and would no longer cast any form of magic....magic resistance seemed to be tied to the last Enspell used(Enstone). Used restoral several times but never saw one over 400. The fight took just under 4 hours. We were never in any danger. :*Easily beaten by 75BLU/NIN and 75RDM/NIN using DoT + kite strategy. Bio II + Disseverment poison take 1% every 1min30sec. After 30mins Armed Gears was out of MP and had no element affinity only way to damage it was DoT as its defense didn't drop after both gear were lost. Fight took 2hrs and 30min, didn't get close to dying once. :* Easily Beaten by a Party of 75's including PLD RDM BLM THF BLU WHM. No deaths. 40 Mins. :*Soloable by a 75RDM/NIN in about 2hours after the rage update. :*Soloable by RDM/NIN. But takes a few hours. :* Soloable by 75RDM/NIN after rage update, taking 7+ hours, using Bio and kiting around port at F-9. :* Killed by RDM/NIN, and 3x MNK/NIN using Chi Blast. Fight took around 5 hours, after rage update. The RDM/NIN kited while the MNKs boosted to full and used Chi Blast. Many strategies we're tried to do dmg to the NM, but Chi Blast seemed to be the only thing that worked. :* BLU/THF for casata cannonball can take a 1.2k of damage from start. :*Beaten by a party of 75 BLM/RDMx2, 75 RDM/SCH, 75 PLD/NIN, 75 COR/WHM, 75 BRD/WHM. Used kite and nuke strategy. The fight took about an hour. 47 Minutes or less :* My group killed Armed Gears X2 used this strat last night (11/11/08) to perfection and no deaths! ^^ --allstar877 15:06, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :* 12 Man party of BLM/RDM x4 + BLM/WHM, BRD x2, RDM/BLM x2 WHM/SCH, THF/NIN (just is in alliance for Treasure Hunter). BLM's + BRD in one PT allied to everyone else in the other. :** Extra 6 man party comprised of assorted DD/ Mages can be allied to make this fight quicker. Blue Mage using Disseverment is an excellent choice to include IF building a 3rd party. --allstar877 15:06, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :*** 18 man alliance using modified version of this strat using 3 allied parties defeated Armed Gears in 33 minutes. :* PLD/NIN kites the NM around the whole room (using Flash, Holy, self-curing and JA to keep hate) as mages DOT with Poison & Bio. We took it slow and easy to start letting PLD build hate. :* We designated ONE PERSON to call out the element for nuking and after 5 minutes mages started using Tier II's. :* Every 5 minutes or less, as timers permit, PLD/NIN should stop, engage Armed Gears and pop both Shield Bash (to stun) & Sentinel (to mitigate damage). Doing so helps keep hate as well as provides time for mages to nuke. As soon as Sentinel wears, start kiting again. :* The one BLM/WHM in the nuke pt is responsible for Divine Seal + Curaga/ Curaga II when needed. :* Tier III nukes are acceptable after 10 minutes. :* Getting BLM's on a Tier III x 4 and then Tier IV cycle is safe after 15-20 minutes. :* After 30 minutes BLM's should cycle Tier III x3, Tier IV, then AM, taking care to use Elemental Seal when they do. :* It should go without saying that Poison II, Bio II, Bio III, and Disseverment DOT should be maintained throughout ENTIRE fight. :* Mages should use Elemental Seal when able, preferrably saving it for their best nuke. IF hate is taken the BLM SHOULD RUN to the PLD and NOT AWAY so as to make it easier for the PLD to take back hate. Additional Nuking Information We already know to nuke the weakness of what Armed Gears casts, i.e. if it casts Fire III, nuke with Water. When it casts Dark-element spells (Bio, Drain, Sleep), it will take damage from any Dark-related element. That means you can nuke with Blizzard, Water, and Stone. If it casts Light-element spells (Banish, Dia), it will take damage from Thunder, Fire, and Aero. This is not always true. Be careful when reading this statement as Armed Gears is a Rdm and some of these are Rdm spells that it can cast at any time ie: Protect, Shell, Haste, Cure IV Something to note: Cure spells are not necessarily a sign of Armed Gears switching to Light element. It still took damage from Dark-related spells, while taking 0 damage from Light-related spells right after it casted Cure IV. --Maikeru@fairy 10:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Someone put on the main page, that Armed Gears, only is susceptible to magic during the respective faze (e.g. gravity will only land while it is in enaero phase) Well... someone needs to change this, because you can land enfeebles at any time, and yes it does start to resist these. I've also noticed, when you dispele enspell that it changes to dark or light element ....... On another note, Sometimes I notice that when Armed Gears run out of MP, or that is teh best way to describe it, just starts using dark/light spells enfeebs buffs and cures, and doesnt use an element to affiliate it with something Zimph01 17:44, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Info Dispelling the mobs Enspell does NOT make him immune to attacks in any phase. What it does seem to do is cause the mob to change elements more quickly. This was on the front page and it is VERY wrong. Also, after 3 pops, it NEVER went to Dark/Light elements, that's just the mob being RDM, will still be weak to an element. Went 3/3 no issue with 18-man Alliance, only had PLD's and THF SATA attacks on mob, all other was indirect damage, nukes, Quick Draw, Chakra Blast, Cannonball, etc. Whoever wrote that Cannonball would do 1k dmg with 3 gear must have done it after it had lost a gear. SATA Cannonball did under 100dmg. Did use Restoral at times, but NEVER did dispelling an Enspell cause it to do anything other than change it's element quicker than it would have otherwise. Do NOT be afraid to remove it's shell, just if you see your nukes hitting weak, it's probably changed elements already and you just need to stop and watch. Had Bard on Thenody duty with party macro, calling out what to nuke. Strategy found here http://quixotic.freeforumhost.com/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=408 --DarkTrance 17:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) "High defense"? While it may have high defense, it seems to me that the higher HP it has the more it will resist all melee damage types (Blunt/Slash/Piercing etc). For example Excaliburs Add effect dealt 0 to very little damage when his HP was 97% and at 50~70% it was 119. (Add effect is considered as Slashing damage) Blasta 20:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Spiritreaver nukes For any PUP wondering about this fight, the Spiritreaver automaton will not recognize Armed Gears' elemental shifting as actual resistance, thus it sadly will not choose the correct nukes based on the element that it's shifted to. I did not try it with Scanner, so there's still a chance that it might be affected by that, if anyone wants to give it a shot. --KodoReturns 02:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC)